The House of the Scissoring
by StarryEyedDreamer6
Summary: After the gang watches the Scissoring 2, Jade decides to venture to the house of the Scissoring. The rest of the gang follows her, but after they enter the backyard, they're stuck! Who's trapping them inside the house and what do they want?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Ruby and this is my first multichapter story! I've already finished writing it, but I wrote it about 2 months ago for a contest for the Victorious wikia, so I might redo a few parts and stuff :) I actually haven't read it since writing it, so I'll have to do that too. But expect the next chapter up by Wednesday!**

**And, karlaserna has a very similar story to this, called the Scissoring House. We were partners for the contest and she wrote this chapter, but I asked her for permission to post it and she said yes, so I'm NOT stealing her work. Also, I have changed a few parts of this, and added the part with Dan at the theater!**

It was Friday afternoon when the last bell rang and everyone was leaving school. Halloween was approaching, and one of Jade's favorite movie's sequel had just came out.

"Cat, you're coming with me." Jade grabbed Cat's arm and started to drag her down the hallway.

"Oh, is this an adventure? I love adventures! Where are we going?" Cat asked innocently.

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey! You guys!" Tori shouted, racing after them.

Jade rolled her eyes and turned around. "What?"

"Where are you going? Weren't we supposed to go to Nozu today?" Tori asked.

"Yes, we were," Jade said blankly.

Tori furrowed her brows and waited for Jade to complete the sentence, but she never did. "But?" she finally asked.

Cat spoke up first before Jade could. "We're going to an adventure! One time, my brother got lost in the woods and a bear almost killed him. He said he was having an adventure, but he barely made it out alive. We had to take him to the hospital," Cat said with a smile on her face while playing with a lock of her red hair. "He didn't like the adventure," she giggled.

Jade and Tori exchanged glances and decided to ignore her comment.

"So, where were you going to go?"

Jade sighed. "The sequel to the Scissoring just came into theaters. People say it's really creepy and gory, so I decided to take Cat with me to watch it."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Beck walked up to the girls, André and Robbie at his heels.

Tori sighed in disappointment. "Jade wants to watch a movie with Cat, so they're not going with us to Nozu."

"What movie?" André asked casually.

"The Scissoring 2: Tawny's return," Jade immediately answered.

"But we're supposed to hang out together, as a gang, you know… together," Tori insisted.

"I'm going to the movies with Cat whether you like it or not. If you want to come, you can come, but I won't let you stop me from watching that movie." Jade and Cat exited the school.

Tori, Beck, Andre, and Robbie started to argue about whether or not they were going. Robbie didn't want to go, while Tori wasn't sure, Beck was indifferent, and Andre did want to see the movie.

Finally, Tori decided she wanted to go too, and, with the help of Andre, forcefully dragged Robbie to the theater.

"Four tickets for the Scissoring 2," Tori ordered the sulky ticket guy.

"Seems like a scary movie, you want me to come with you?" The guy standing in line behind them said creepily. He wasn't bad looking, with floppy brown hair and hazel eyes, but Tori freaked out and whacked him with her purse.

"...Wait, do I know you?" She asked after her little episode, Andre still glaring at the creepy guy.

"I'm Dan Busey. My dad is your neighbor. He's told me _all_ about you." Dan said suggestively. Tori gave a little shriek as Beck started to lead her away.

"Let's just go to the movie. guys." Beck ordered.

"Wait, we need some popcorn!" Robbie said, rushing towards the food counter.

"I'll get the popcorn for all of us, you guys go ahead." He said.

The rest of the gang hurried away to find Jade and Cat in the theater.

Robbie had to rush out the cinema and go straight to the bathroom because in the middle of the movie he started to feel bad. He ended up vomiting in a toilet once he got there.

André was in the aisle seat, then there was Cat, Jade, Beck and Tori. Robbie's seat was beside Tori.

Cat was holding onto Jade's arm tightly, clearly frightened by the movie.

Everyone had their own popcorn buckets. Jade was enjoying the movie so much that she didn't realize she had run out of popcorn. She looked down at the empty bucket.

"Do you want more?" Beck whispered.

Jade shook her head. "No."

"You're sure?" he asked, looking straight into her eyes.

"Yeah... hey, where's Robbie?" she said a little louder than a whisper so the others could hear her.

"Well, I don't think he's coming back after seeing that disturbing scene," André said.

Jade sighed. "What a baby."

The movie ended fast and the gang went to look for Robbie. It didn't take more than five minutes to find him. He was right out of the men's room, sitting on the floor.

"Hey Rob, how're you feeling?" André said, looking down at his friend.

"You're better now?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm better. Thanks." He smiled at them and got up.

"Okay, now that the movie's over… who wants to go to the house of The Scissoring?" Jade smirked. Her eyes shone with excitement. Everyone was startled at the idea. "Come on, it's gonna be fun. Don't be such babies." She crossed her arms.

"I think we had enough with that movie," André said.

"The movie already scared us to death!" Tori exclaimed.

"Yeah! And I vomited like four times in the men's room!" Robbie said. Everyone looked at him with disgust. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Okay, guys, calm down. Jade, I don't think any of us wants to go to the house of The Scissoring… 'specially after seeing the movie," Beck said, trying not to annoy her. "I'm sorry but we won't go there," he finally said.

Jade's expression turned into an angry one. "Okay, fine! You don't have to come." They all furrowed their eyebrows in confusion. "_I'll_ go to the house of The Scissoring."

That wasn't what Beck wanted. "Jade-" he said but Jade was already out, walking to her car.

She started the car and began driving to the house of The Scissoring.

Beck and the others followed her. They all got into Beck's car and were so thankful that Beck knew where that house was. Beck drove and drove till a huge mansion was in sight. Jade's car was there, too.

They got out of the car and saw Jade standing in front of them.

"Well, hello! I thought you weren't coming 'cause you were 'scared to death' after watching the movie!" Jade said, mocking Tori's voice.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori protested.

"Guys… guys!" Cat whimpered. "I think I saw something in that window, over there." They stared at it for almost a minute and nothing looked wrong with the window.

"Cat, I don't see anything in the window," Jade stated. "So, come on, let's sneak in the backyard." She walked to the backyard as everyone followed her.

"Jade, is this even legal?" Beck asked, trying to lighten the mood. Jade ignored his question and kept walking.

Cat looked back at the window, a little afraid, and saw that nothing strange happened. She tried to convince herself that it was just her imagination, so she ignored it this time and just followed her friends. "Hey, guys! Wait for me!"

Suddenly, while the gang was not looking, the lights of the room through the little window turned on, and a small shadow could be seen. A small shadow that was waiting for them to come.

There was something wrong after all.

**Check out Karla's version of this fic, the Scissoring House, by karlaserna, it's really good so far! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back, with a new chapter! On Monday I had a half day and just lazed around and it was awesome! I have a pet hamster, Ginger, and she's so cute, she climbed her wire cage and... she's adorable! She's a Syrian hamster, btw. This is pretty short, but the story is only about 7,500 words altogether anyway, so I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or anything in this story that affiliates to it. If I did, I would be on my knees, BEGGING for it not to be over to whoever would listen, hopefully the Nickelodeon execs. And if that didn't work, I'd kidnap the characters and force them to help write and act out a real final episode.**

"It's just like I remember it." Jade said in wonder as she gazed around the dark backyard.

"There's nothing for you to remember, Jade. It's pitch black out here. You can't see anything!" Beck exclaimed, running his hands through his hair.

"Actually, this was where Tawny used her scissors first." Jade said happily, pointing at some place near the edge of the yard which was surrounded by gnarly trees and prickly bushes. "And there, that spot over there, is where the first drops of blood fell. I think the stains are still there." Jade continued.

"You sound like a tour guide." Andre joked. Jade scowled, moving closer to Beck before rummaging around in the purse she had brought.

"I brought the scissors with me." Jade said creepily, holding the scissors that Cat had given her up. "See how the blade shines in the moonlight? That means it's sharp."

Gulping, Robbie moved farther away from Jade, dragging Tori with him.

"I need a shield in case Jade actually tries to make a move." He muttered to Tori, causing her to jerk away from him hurriedly.

"Ooh, who wants to play rock paper scissors with me?" Cat asked loudly, causing Andre, who was right next to her, to rub his ear, irritated.

"I'll play with you!" Robbie said enthusiastically, trying to make Jade forget about the Scissoring scissors.

"I don't know, Robbie. If you can't play pirates with me, I can't trust you with rock paper scissors. Hey, did you know that rock, paper, and scissors add up to 3 things? I love the number 3!" Cat squealed, forgetting about wanting to play the game as she rambled on.

Soon, Cat was interrupted by Tori's phone ringing. Sighing, Tori looked at the called ID, groaning when she realized who it was, before reluctantly picking up the phone.

"Trina?...You did _what_? No, I'm not coming to bail you out of your mess! You already _own_ those shoes, you don't need an extra pair for... Are you even listening to me?! Hello?" Tori said, before groaning loudly and hanging up. "As much as I would love to stay with you guys and entertain Jade's obsession with the Scissoring, I have to go. Apparently Trina was at the mall and started fighting over a pair of Fazzini shoes with some other girl, and then Trina decided to roundhouse kick the girl and run off with the shoes… She got arrested by the mall cops." Tori explained, shaking her head exasperatedly as she turned to exit the backyard. "As much as I'd love to leave her to deal with her own mess, my parents left me in charge this weekend and Trina was kind of upset about something. Causing scenes seems to be her way of making herself feel better."

"Well, you don't deserve to enter the house of the Scissoring anyway!" Jade called to her, glaring at the frustrated brunette, who was muttering to herself about Trina's antics.

"I'd better go soon, too." Andre mentioned reluctantly. "My grandma should NOT be alone for more than a few hours at a time, and it's already been 3 since I've last seen her. The last time I left her alone for too long, she trashed the house because she thought a burglar was there and was hiding behind the couch."

Tori just sighed before trying to open the gate that they had entered the backyard from. Frowning, she pulled harder. It didn't budge.

"Are you really that weak?" Jade asked condescendingly. "Put some back into it!"

Beck shushed her before going to help Tori, and now, Andre, try to pull the iron latch of the gate open. The gate was really tall, about 20 feet high, and circled the back of the property.

But as much as they tugged, it didn't open. Even after Jade, Cat, and Robbie tried to help, the latch didn't move one bit.

"Does that mean we're stuck here?" Cat asked, twisting a lock of her hair around her finger worriedly.

"It'll only be temporary," Jade said, trying to comfort the little redhead. "Let's go through the house and go out the front door."

Cat wilted in terror. "We have to go through the house? Isn't the basement where Tawny first wakes up?"

No one replied, because they all knew the answer, especially Cat. She had sat through the Scissoring more than once at the mercy of Jade, keeping her brown eyes wide open as she gazed at the terrifying sight. Jade had sat next to her once and explained it all in _great _detail, which was something Cat would never forget. Listening to the facts kind of comforted Cat, and kept her mind off of the gruesome scenes flashing before her eyes. But it led her to know much more than she had ever wanted to know about the Scissoring, and left her even more terrified.

Cautiously, the gang, led by Jade, crept up to the back door and swung it open.

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Meh it? I wanna know! ( I love how Cat said that as the stand up comedian in Sleepover at Sikowitz's) Who else is depressed that Victorious is ending? :'( I will still write and read for the show, as I hope you other writers out there will, and I hope people will still read these too. God, it's so sad... Anyways, I will update soon, hopefully Thursday? I will only update after I get 2 more reviews though, which shouldn't take too long.. hopefully :) Please, I'd love love love it if you'd review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this was a little bit later than I said it would be! I was really busy Wednesday, and Thursday I was kind of busy too, but I had time to post, I just wanted to make this story better after reading this amazing essay on how to improve your story, but haven't really gotten around to the other chapters 'cause I'm lazy :( But I got this one! This chapter isn't that long either, but it kind of builds the suspense. And 4 reviews for the last chapter?! Thank you so much! Much love to BhindGreenEyes**(you reviewed twice! that really means a lot to have a consistent reader so far :) You seem really nice!), **jhenybadefan(**thank you for reviewing!I love your enthusiasm!It got me excited for no particular reason ;)), **bade **(thank you and I hope you keep reading even though you're a guest!), **and HypnoticMemories16 (**This was the longest review I've gotten so far, and I liked how you commented on the suspense. While I may be full of myself, I did think that this story was pretty suspenseful, and your confirmation means a lot:) ). **I'm serious, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! And everyone who favorited and alerted the story or me, thank you too! It makes me feel special :) (Just so you know, I smile a lot :))**

**Also, I hope to update maybe 2 times on Saturday to make up for the delay. And maybe 2 on Sunday too. It would be very motivating if you reviewed :) **

**Oh, and I have to tell you, there WILL be a kind of Bade-centric chapter coming up. It's like chapter 7 of my 10, but it's cute and stuff! If you don't like Bade, please keep reading anyway because this story isn't all about Bade.**

**This chapter is dedicated to BhindGreenEyes for reviewing both chapters, and being my first reviewer! :) You go girl.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. And I'm going to stop doing these because they're depressing. And I'm moody anyway, so...**

As the gang cautiously crept into the house, most warily expecting something to pop out at them at any second, Jade smirked. Sure, this house was a little spooky, especially since they couldn't find the lights, but there was nothing to be scared of. It was just a house, after all, and, from what she knew, had been abandoned since 1976. Suddenly coming to an abrupt halt, Jade screamed.

"Ahh!" Tori screamed back. "What's there? Jade? Are you okay? JADE!" She ended angrily, figuring out her trick.

By then everyone could hear Jade's deep laughs, and Beck smiled. That was his Jade. Well, not _his_Jade, not anymore… Trying to forget about _that_ issue, he started laughing too. It was pretty funny, after all, and no one had been hurt. Well, _this _time. Beck sobered as her remembered some of Jade's other practical jokes gone wrong.

The gang ventured forwards once more, Tori insisting to take the lead, not trusting Jade after her little trick.

Quickly, they found a curtain covering a window in one of the rooms and opened it to let the moonlight in. Looking around, they realized they were in an old kitchen. It had light wooded cupboards and a dated gas stove, with a table in the middle of the room, and a single chair on one side of it. Spotting a light switch, Andre tried flicking it on, frowning when it didn't work. The moonlight wasn't much, but at least they could see that the surfaces were covered in a thin layer of dust.

"Did you know that that chair is where Tawny sits in, all bloody and vengeful after her painful re-awakening? I've always wanted to sit there!" Cat exclaimed, rushing to take a seat on the chair, almost as if she was worried someone else would get to it before her.

"No…" Awkwardly, Tori shifted away from the chair. Andre and Beck followed her, moving away from the spontaneous redhead. After a long silence, Cat stood up and rushed to the side of the room, swiping her hands up and down the dusty cupboards, counters, and table, smiling excitedly as she twirled around in the dust.

"One time, my brother filled a room with dust and then, took little spoonfuls of it every few minutes and looked at it sparkling in the light whenever he- Robbie? Guys, what's wrong with Robbie?" Rushing over to Robbie, who was seated on the chair she had admired only a few moments before, Cat started rubbing his arm. "Robbie? _Robbie?_"

Robbie had started choking, coughing and coughing until his lungs felt shriveled up. Andre, Beck, and Tori ran over too, while Jade stayed where she was, although she was glancing at Robbie with a worried expression.

"I'm allergic to a lot of dust." He choked out. Cat gasped in horror, realizing it was her fault, before clutching Robbie's arm tightly. "I'm so sorry!"

"Little Red, you gotta let go of Robbie if we're going to get him out of this room." Andre said softly. Cat was near tears, but nodded sadly, hanging her head as she shuffled over to Jade. The boys dragged him out of the room, Beck hauling most of the weight while Cat followed, babbling apologies. The rest of the gang followed hurriedly, but stopped abruptly at the bottom of a staircase. Thankfully, Robbie had stopped coughing, but kept taking in big breaths of air, looking fixedly at the windows.

"Were those windows open before?" He asked, referring to the open windows in random places they could see throughout the house, letting a lot of moonlight into the previously dark area.

Turning her head, Tori gasped, and Cat ran over to Jade and clung to her, tears pricking at her eyes.

"No," Beck answered slowly. "No they were not."

"Does anyone want to go investigate?" Jade asked, a little timidly.

Beck turned and smiled warmly at her, giving her a quick one-armed hug.

"I'll go." He said quickly, looking around to see if anyone else would want to go. No one else volunteered. Even Andre and Jade looked wary. Cat was glancing fearfully at the staircase as if she was worried it would bite her, while Tori and Robbie looked scared at well.

"I guess I'll go too, wimps." Jade sneered slightly, latching herself onto Beck's arm.

"Are you guys secretly dating?" Cat asked, seemingly out of nowhere. Tori and Robbie nodded in agreement to her prognosis.

"Are you?" They asked in unison.

"Don't do that!" Tori shouted at Robbie immediately after. "_We're_not the ones secretly dating." She said with slight disgust.

"No!" Jade exclaimed, a while after the question had been asked, leaping away from Beck as if he had scalded her.

"Why didn't you tell me, Jadey?" Cat said, a little hurt. "I know you still have feelings-"

She was cut off by Jade roughly putting her hand over Cat's mouth.

"I s_aid,_we're _not_dating." Jade said forcefully. "Now, do you really want to continue that sentence?"

Cat shuddered and moved away.

"I'll go with them too," Tori volunteered hesitantly. She was sure that Beck still liked Jade, and now she knew that Jade liked Beck too. Whatever spooky stuff was happening here, there was always room for some romance, right?

Tori, Jade, and Beck started their journey up the staircase. The creaking stairs made Jade and especially Tori jump at first, while the un-scare-able Beck just watched in minor amusement, behind the two.

"Hurry up Tori. Unlike you, I actually want to get to the second floor this year." Rudely, Jade shoved Tori lightly to the side, going in front of her, before continuing in a softer voice. "I will admit, it is creepy up here, though. I love it. And since I'm the most experienced in this area, I think I should get to go first."

Smiling, Beck didn't comment on Jade's small act of kindness. Whoever called Jade a total gank obviously didn't know her. Beck continued on that train of thought, wondering why they ever broke up, oblivious to the fact the Jade was thinking almost the exact same thing.

Eventually, they reached the top of the staircase and saw 3 doors in front of them.

"So, which one should we open?" Gasping for air, Tori barely puffed out the question before Jade replied confidently, marching her way to the left door.

"The left one, of course. That's where the bodies are in the movie." Jade replied, grinning evilly.

**I love ending in tiny cliffhangers! It's easy to end the chapter with one, otherwise I don't really know where to stop! And I know I'm self-promoting, but please check out my other stories! **

**Also Please review and tell me what you like or dislike. I'm okay getting flamed, I would really love constructive criticism if you have it! Do you think I'm writing a character wrong? Is there something you think I could work on? **

**And I have a question for you, completely unrelated to Victorious. If you had a giraffe that could grant wishes, what would you name it and what would it look like? Would it be stuffed or real?**

**And, I almost forgot, but would anyone reading this be interested in being my beta reader or know someone who might be interested? If you do, please pm me! Thanks in advance!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with another update! And Connor, don't worry, I won't let poor Cat die, at least not in this fic! And thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Sorry this is short, I'm just trying to get one up and keep this story 10 chapters.**

"Relax, Vega, I'm just kidding, In the movies that was the nursery. There can't be anything scary in there." Jade assured Tori as Beck moved towards the left door.

Beck shrugged, silently agreeing with Jade, and they cautiously opened the door, Tori squealing immediately.

Inside the room was a nursery, but it was a terrifying one. There was a crib in one corner of the small room that was splattered in blood. There were also blood tracks that led to a window facing the front of the house, near where they had entered the garden.

On another side of the room, there were creepy dolls lined up in a row. One had red eyes and pale, pale skin. Another had black hollows where there were supposed to be eyes, long and unkempt black hair, and blood running down a corner of her mouth.

Jade gagged, looking at them with disgust, moving closer to Beck, who was likewise disgusted. Feeling as if she might puke, Tori moved closer to the door.

"_Those _are not supposed to be here!" She said, distraught. "You guys saw the movies. It's just supposed to be a crib with a dead baby inside of it!" Jade was practically hysterical, while Tori was looking at the dolls with a fascinated kind of horror. Tori seemed more concerned about the bloody footprints, though.

Was it possible that there really had been something in the window then? Tori shuddered at the thought, before glancing at Jade.

Beck was hugging her, rubbing comforting circles into her back while Jade sobbed freely into his chest, hugging him tight.

Despite herself, Tori couldn't help letting out a delighted little squeal.

"Aww!" She said as softly as she could. Beck and Jade were totally getting back together, with or without her help.

Jade soon pulled away from Beck and hurriedly wiped the tears from her eyes, the tears smearing her eyeliner.

"Let's go, guys. I want to get out of here as soon as possible." Jade said, rushing out of the room. Tori moved to follow her, but Beck pulled her back.

"Do you think she likes me?" Beck asked worriedly. Tori could tell he was afraid her answer would be no.

"Of course! You guys are cuter than my Cuddly Cathy doll!" She exclaimed.

Beck just smiled, laughing slightly to himself. The idea of Tori, locked in her room, playing with her doll was pretty funny. They both rushed outside, remembering Jade, and saw the middle door wide open. They hurried into the room to see...

Meanwhile, Cat, Robbie and André were exploring the first floor, now in the living room. Cat was clutching Robbie's arm tightly and babbling about something her brother did to get her mind off of the situation.

"Hey!" Cat said as a burst of inspiration struck her. "Why don't we just call someone to get out?!"

Smiling at her cleverness, Robbie pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I finally actually got a phone plan! Let me just call my mom…" Robbie trailed off as he noticed something.

"Guys, there isn't any cell service here for me." He said anxiously. "Maybe it's just my phone provider. André, you wanna try?"

André quickly took out his phone, but soon put it back, disappointed. "I don't have service either. Let's just keep on going, ok?"

Cat and Robbie nodded, and they went on their way, Cat now huddled in between André and Robbie.

André led them back into the hallway when they saw a certain wooden door that made them stop in their tracks.

"Is that, you know, _the _door?" Robbie asked. They were in front of the basement door, where Tawny had first woken up in the Scissoring.

Warily staring at the door, the 2 nodded and crept slowly closer.

"You know, if this was a movie, some creepy track would be playing right now." André remarked.

As if on cue, some soft lilting music started to play, kind of like the Jaws music.

"André!" Cat yelled ferociously. The sound echoed throughout the house. "Was that you?" She added, timidly now.

Unfortunately, André shook his head, confirming what they already knew. Someone else was in the house, and that person was watching their every move.

**Again, I'd love to get 2 reviews, but I appreciate ANY reviews I get! And have any of you listened to Popular by Mika ft. Ariana Grande ? It's my favorite song right now! So amazing! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my god. Do you know how many reviews I have for this story? 16. 16! I started out with 1 review for chapter 1, which I appreciated very much, thinking that that would be close to the average reviews for each chapter and now, I have 16! Do you know how happy this makes me? Really happy. :) Thanks so much! Because I am so grateful, I am uploading 2 chapters in one. And just to be clear, I AM NOT KILLING CAT OFF!**

**Thank you, Random Fandom 3 (**thank you! and I will definitely read your fic when I get the chance!), **Bade (**thank you! and I tried to!) **Guest (**Thank you so much! :) **BadeCabbie167 (**thanks, and I know! I didn't want it to be too creepy, and I tried to lighten the mood sometimes with random comments. And did you mean more Bade? 'Cause since you're badecabbie167, I'm assuming you don't mean no Bade...) **BADE **(Yes, you gotta love Jade :) **Jack and Connor (don't worry Cat isnt going to die.) and jazzy2297 (**thanks for reviewing twice and being the only one to answer my question! and I love cinnamon buns! I actually named one of my hamster's Cinnamon because of it! 3).

After Beck and Tori ran into the middle door, the one that Jade had just went into, they were unaware of a person behind them, creeping closer and closer, until…

Bam! The door shut behind them with a click. Freezing, Tori slowly crept towards the door, suspecting this to be another one of Jade's tricks.

Voice trembling, Tori whispered, "I swear to god, this isn't funny Jade."

"Tori? I don't think Jade did this." Beck whispered back, running over to the door and started tugging on it, but to no avail.

There weren't any windows in this room, and now that the door was locked, no source of light. Tori felt something grab her arm, and she knew that it wasn't Beck.

"Jade, is that you?" Tori called out, wishing that it was her. If it wasn't… Tori shuddered to think of the horrible possibilities.

"Tori? Beck? Are you here too?" A scared voice rang out, which Tori and Beck could barely identify as Jade's.

"Yeah, we're here." Tori said in a defeated tone.

"I...I'm scared, guys. This, this thing chained me to the wall, and I can't get out.. I can't get out!" Jade said, becoming more and more hysterical.

Confused, Tori looked in the direction of Jade's screams. Jade didn't seem like she was acting... But then that meant this was all real!

She sluggishly tried to pull away from the thing that had grabbed her, but it pulled back and grabbed her other hand. She cursed herself for her slow thinking during danger. As she felt herself being pulled to the side, the cold, hard hands put a hand over her mouth, jolting her back to reality. Tori struggled, managing to push the hard arm away from her face.

"Beck, get a light! Something's chaining me to the wall too!" Tori yelled out.

Beck hurriedly grabbed his phone from his pocket. He hadn't been grabbed, and he was glad. He needed to help the girls. Jade was claustrophobic, and Tori was very vulnerable. He shone the light all over the room, not seeing Jade, but found Tori fairly quickly. Still worried about Jade, Beck almost ignored Tori, but then he did a double take and gasped. She was being chained to the wall by a doll?

Meanwhile, downstairs Cat, André, and Robbie were still staring at the door, shocked by their revelation. They stared for a few more minutes, until finally coming to terms with it. André pulled out his watch to check the time and was shocked to see that 2 hours had passed.

"Oh chiz. My grandma must be going crazy! This will be worse than when the time she actually saw a Rabbi eating waffles! She has a disease," He exclaimed, but ended more softly. "She has paranoid schizophrenia. She's all I got, guys. What if something happens to her?"

Cat and Robbie nodded in sympathy, Cat putting a hand on his arm. They knew this must be hard for Andre, his grandma being his only family. He tried to crack jokes about it to lessen the seriousness of it, but the gang knew how serious the disease was.

"She'll be okay, André." Robbie said softly.

There were a few moments of silence, when they heard a scream. Looking at each other, they ran upstairs and came to the three doors.

"Which one do you think they went through?" Cat asked quietly. She knew that the screaming meant something bad, but what?

"I think it came from the middle room." André said. Cat and Robbie accepted his statement, knowing that Andre had an ear for sounds, partly why he was such a talented musician.

Opening the door, they saw Tori and Jade chained up against the wall next to each other clenching hands tightly as they stared, transfixed, at the sight before them.

Beck was fighting against 2 dolls, a little bit shorter than 3 feet long, and they were horrifying. One looked almost exactly like Tawny, with long, black hair and dark eyes. The doll had china white skin and its red mouth was open and… moving?

"I was trapped here after Tawny finished playing with me and left to kill her friends. I talked to her, told her what to do, and what does she do? Abandon me?" It growled, punching at Beck.

Cat rushed forward, trying to pull the doll away from Beck, but failed. André pulled her back roughly as the other doll turned on her. It was a guy, with blood dripping from its mouth and eyes, cropped red hair, and hazel eyes. It smiled evilly at her before speaking.

"You think you can get out of here? You're trapped, little girl. Tawny was the only one who got out, the only doll that could. The rest of us are trapped here, forced to stay in this house until we waste away. We can't die, we're dolls. If we're stuck here, you and your little friends are too." It said. Cat shuddered, hiding behind André and Robbie.

"Guys, could you, maybe, you know, _unchain us_?" Jade gasped out between quick breaths. Beck was still grappling with the Tawny look alike doll, but had managed to chain down the guy doll. Robbie decided to try to help Beck, while André and Cat got the ropes off of Tori and Jade.

Angry, Jade ran to the guy doll and tackled it, yelling obscene things at it while pulling its arm off. She had years of practice from Rex, and did it with relative ease, considering it was more like a china doll. Tori just stood there, traumatized by the events. Cat rushed over to her and helped her up, hugging her the whole time.

"This is just like the dreams my brother used to tell me about," Cat confided in a soft voice. "It was after he watched this movie with a doll named Chucky in it. He used to wake up in the middle of the night and rush to my room, scared. He'd wake me up and describe, vividly," she shuddered while saying this. "his nightmares of a doll trapping him in a corner of the room and coming closer and closer. It gave me nightmares, too, even worse than his. It's actually part of the reason I dyed my hair red, you know. If your hair's already red, you can't see the blood! Cool, right?" A touch of cheerfulness went back into Cat's tone as she said this. She was going to continue, but figured this wasn't the time or the place, and silently watched the events unfolding around her.

Jade had pulled all of the limbs out from the guy doll and moved forward to attack the Tawny doll when she was cut off.

"Reinforcements!" Tawny yelled out, and 5 more dolls opened the door and entered the room, closing the door quickly behind them.

Jade, Robbie and Beck quickly threw their hands up and backed away. These dolls were strong, and now, outnumbered them as more and more dolls poured into the room. There were less than 15, but it was still a considerable amount of dolls in one room.

They were trapped, there, for good.

**What did you guys think of the chapter? And of the last Victorious? The only thing I found the episode lacking in was Bade. It was so amazing, although not exactly what I'd want for a finale. Please review! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so this is the 'somewhat' long awaited Bade chapter! I kind of loved writing this, it was really fun! I think this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written! ::) (and yes, the emoticon to the left - is a four eyed smiley faced alien.) Which doesn't really say much, actually, 'cause I don't write fluffy things, but... Okay, moving on! I got 3 reviews for chapter 5 and 4 other new reviews from the same people! Thank you Skylia Whacamolia, BhindGreenEyes, and Sarah! I have 23 fricking reviews on this now! That really means a lot, and thanks for all the favorites and alerts! :) And I'm putting review replies on the bottom this time! I know that you guys probably groan when you see these long A/N's at the top of stories, ( they are like half of the real chapter length) so let's get this freak show on the road!**

**Only 3-ish more chapters to go, peoples! And, if you don't really like Bade, you don't HAVE to read this chapter, but I'd really like it if you read it anyway, and the last few paragraphs are actually relevant to the story.**

Jade shifted closer to Beck, and he reached for her hand, grasping her sweaty palm tightly in his. Jade leaned in even closer, her hot breath on his ear.

"I still love you," She whispered, clearly nervous he would reject her. When he didn't reply immediately, she roughly pulled her hand out of his grasp and started to shift away, muttering to herself. Beck couldn't hear most of it, but he caught phrases like, "a bad idea" and "shouldn't have even thought". Sighing, slightly exasperated at the beautiful girl who was jumping to conclusions, he pulled her back to him, ignoring her slight protests.

"Why would you tell me that, now of all times?" Beck asked, waiting patiently for her answer. He knew it'd be a good reason, because, if it were up to her, she probably wouldn't have told him she did until the 'speak now' part at his wedding to another girl.

"Well, if we die out here, I'd rather you know and be completely humiliated because you've moved on, which you have, than for you to die without knowing." Jade played with her hands nervously, squirming a little under his intense gaze. Starting to smile at her sappiness, he almost tilted her head up to kiss her before sternly reminding himself that he wasn't allowed to do that anymore.

"Why would you think I've moved on? You're the one who had your hands all over Moose." Beck said, rather loudly, and with some jealousy. "He told me how you practically molested him on that car ride while Tori and Cat were _apologizing _at Karaoke Dokie by singing us a song."

"Oh." Jade said, offended. "Is that how this is going to be? I just did it because _you _tried to kiss Tori." She ended accusingly. The rest of the gang, especially Tori, was listening with rapt attention. Most of them fwere wondering how they hadn't heard about these incidents when they hung out with those same people almost every day, and why Jade had been making out with Moose that night, especially since she apparently still loved Beck. Happily giggling at the thought of Bade getting back together- or was it the fluffy puppies she had seen the day before?-, Cat tried to edge closer discreetly, but failed miserably and accidentally knocked over Andre, who was next to her.

Tori knew about both of these events, being the victim to the first one, and having Jade confide in her about the second incident. Since Jade pretty much trusted Tori now, although she would deny it to her deathbed, Jade had told her the whole story over the phone one night, crying a little. When Tori herself had asked why Jade had confided in her, Jade mumbled something about needing a friend who was less spacey than Cat, and had figured she kind of owed her. Reluctantly, Jade also, after much prying, had admitted that she had wanted someone who could give her advice.

Tori had talked to her, and while not being completely sure Jade loved Beck and not wanting to go past he boundaries, gave her advice as best she could. Jade's parting remark to her had been, 'Yeah, yeah, whatever. See you later, Vega', but Tori could hear the affection behind her words, or so she liked to think. What, she wasn't called optimistic for nothing!

"How did you know about that?" Asked Beck, shocked, before turning accusingly to Tori. It wasn't that he wanted it to be kept a secret, exactly, but that was a mistake! Tori didn't have the right to blab it to everyone they knew, especially _Jade!_

"Don't look at her like that!" Jade snapped, glaring at him. "I _saw _you with my own eyes. Cat left the webcam on from before." Leaning closer, Cat gasped, remembering that day.

"I remember that! You know, I was really distracted then, and while I'm usually really focused, oh look, there's a-" André clapped a hand over Cat's mouth, shushing her while simultaneously trying to still hear Beck and Jade's conversation.

"Hey, Cat!" Robbie piped up, smiling at her. "I have some candy for you!" He tossed a stick of licorice at her, grinning as Cat happily chomped on the snack.

"Guys, be quiet!" Tori hissed. "I want to hear what they're saying!"

But Beck and Jade seemed like they hadn't heard anything, lost in glaring at each other, each too prideful to back down.

"What do you say to that, oh innocent Beck?" Jade asked sharply, challenging him. Beck leaned closer, and Jade flinched.

"I only did it because I was trying, and failing, I might add, to get over you! What's your excuse for kissing Moose?" Beck replied, moving even closer to Jade. They didn't seem to realize they were only centimeters apart, noses almost touching as they stared at each other.

Jade was silent, for a minute, looking at Beck. "The same as yours. I thought that, if people from Canada were as great as you, I might actually get over you if I stayed with Moose for a while. Have you _seen _his muscles? And no other guy at HollyWood Arts is appealing at all to me, or has any taste whatsoever in movies. Most of the wimpy guys here would probably pee in their pants if they saw the Scissoring, not to mention that they wouldn't like it." She finished with distaste, looking over at Robbie. Beck put his hand on the side of her face, pulling it towards him before capturing her in a kiss. They moved closer and closer to each other, until their bodies were practically molded together. The others looked away, trying to respect the couple's privacy. Looking at each other, the gang had a silent conversation, the unanimous vote going towards them being a couple again.

"Hey!" Robbie protested, a bit too late. "I'm not wimpy!" Jade finally pulled away from Beck, smiling and with flushed cheeks.

"You _did _pee in your pants a little after watching the Scissoring 2, though. Correct me if I'm wrong." She said, smirking amusedly at Robbie, who didn't move. "And the Scissoring 2 isn't _half _as scary as the original."

"I know, babe," Beck replied affectionately, before leaning in for another heated kiss before a doll interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds," The doll said, clearly not sorry at all, "but you have a meeting with the Council now to plead your case as to why we should let you go."

The gang looked at each other, eyes wide, remembering their predicament. For a while, it had felt like it was just another day for them, thanks to Beck and Jade's familiar squabbling, but now it was time to face the music.

**First, so I don't forget, I don't know when I will update this next. Hopefully I will Thursday, but I am really busy Wednesday and I don't know if I'll have time Thurday either! But there will be one up by Saturday at the latest!**

**I honestly don't remember if they were chained up or what, but let's just pretend they weren't and were released and kept in the room, under supervision or something like that. This is actually the longest chapter of the story, which is weird because before I edited and added things it was only 650 ish words. Now, not including the A/N's, It's 1,125! That's almost double!**

**And Random Fandom 3, although I looked for the story you described, I couldn't find it! :( If you read this, could you provide me with a link?**

**Here are the review responses:**

**Sarah: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad to know you're excited for what happens next! :)**

**BhindGreenEyes: Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter! :) It really means so much, and I love your comments! And I agree! What's a scary movie without any creepy music? And I am also a fan of the demonic dolls, considering I created them in the first place!**

**Sylkia Whacamolia: Thanks for favoriting the story! And because of your suggestion, I did read More than Just Learning Horror and am planning to read Red Demon soon! I really liked them and thank you for recommending them! And I try to make it pretty suspenseful, although I think the suspense is toned down a bit for now. but there will be more suspense in the next 1 or 2 chapters! Also, I really appreciate that you reviewed! :)**

**And I have a question. Does Bade remind you strongly of any other couples? I mean, it resembles Seddie, but Beck and Freddie are quite different and now that I really analyze it, they aren't very similar. Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Luckily I managed to edit this while my sister was sleeping on me (apparently high school's exhausting), and I like it! I tried to keep in mind words my Creative Writing teacher and E/LA teacher drilled into me. Show, don't tell. I did change parts of this a lot! And thank you for the 3 reviews, from Linda Johnson **(thank you! And don't worry, I have all of them written I just need to edit them, which takes a while),** BhindGreenEyes(**thanks for the review! I really appreciate you reviewing every chapter!),** and bade **(thank you for reviewing! I'm happy you commented on Bade getting back together and while I don't have anything particularly shocking happening to Jade, I'll see if I can add something in. And something interesting is happening to Cat! Hope that makes up for it!). **While the review count has gone down a little, I know that a lot of Victorious stories are being updated now and I thank you all!**

**This chapter is dedicated to xAppexPredatorx for giving me every honor a writer can get! She favorited and alerted me and this story! So thank you so so much! :)**

"Who is the Council?" Tori asked, pulling at her hair nervously. She didn't think she could deal with another dangerous situation. What if it was like the Gorilla Club? "And do we even have a case that we can plead? The Tawny look-alike and red-haired creep made it pretty clear they were going to keep us here. Forever."

"You'll see," The doll just replied ominously. She was obviously having fun messing with their heads. "Now follow me to the Council room. And don't try to run away. I have backup." Behind the doll, Jade sighed. Her plan was crushed, she thought as she looked warily at the knives being pointed at them by various dolls. Their menacing faces frightened her a bit, and she unconsciously crept a bit closer to Beck. They linked hands, and, Cat, who was eating some candy from her bra, grabbed Jade's other hand. Anxiously looking at the knives, Tori clasped one of André's large hands. Soon, the whole gang was holding hands, and they walked, with their heads up, to face the Council.

The doll, surprising them, led them to the door on the right, which had a long coffee table that 10 dolls were sitting at.

"Oh dear." Robbie muttered, staring warily at the stony faces of the dolls. They were continually amazed at the large amount of dolls that were in the house. Altogether, there must've been 40, if not more! The only doll they recognized that was on the Council was the Tawny look-alike, who was scowling at them. She obviously hadn't wanted them to have a choice in staying, and Jade flipped her off quickly, smiling when Beck affectionately kissed the top of her head instead of reprimanding her. These _were_ exceptional circumstances.

One doll, seated at the head of the table, banged a mini gavel onto the table and the room became dead silent. Cat was tempted to say something just to lessen the tenseness, but knew this was a bad time. This doll was a little smaller than the rest, with deep red hair that was curled at the ends, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin. She had dimples and it seemed like she was permanently smiling. Tori wondered if she was stuck like that, becoming a bit distraught at the thought. André noticed her fidgeting and squeezed her hand.

Jade whispered what everyone was thinking. "She looks just like Cat." Making a whimpering noise, the girl in question hid behind Beck, who put his arm around her shoulder protectively.

"Attention, the meeting shall begin now." The doll version of Cat called out, before glancing at the group of humans, turning her head away quickly.

"I suppose you're wondering why we're here, and why us _dolls_" She chuckled at the word, "are moving. Truth is, we weren't always dolls. We were humans, actors, actresses, singers, writers, and I was the director, although I had a past in competitive breath holding. We had just finished filming the movie The Scissoring, when one of the lower writers, who always complained about not getting any credit, brought in his 'magician' relative who turned us all into dolls. After making a deal with the star to keep quiet about it, he released her. She's the representative of the Scissoring, and they needed her if they were going to make a sequel and build on the Scissoring's success. I'm Jillian V., by the way, and I advocate for you 5 to stay here."

Jillian still hadn't seen Cat, and Cat was avidly hiding from her. This… doll sounded exactly like her biological mother, who had abandoned Cat and her little brother when she was 4. Cat's dad had met another woman shortly, and married her when Cat was 5. The woman became like a mother to Cat, who learned not to talk about her 'other' mom. Apparently she had just up and left one day, soon after finding out about Cat's brother's disease, and her dad was still very bitter about it all.

Jade was flabbergasted. Her idols, Annemarie Van Dudenhelm, who had played Tawny, and the Scissoring's 'directors', knew about this? As soon as she got home, she would burn up her treasured dress and autograph from the star.

"You don't seem very resentful and angry, why do you want us to stay?" Robbie asked awkwardly.

The woman smiled widely, showing sharp teeth. "You guys like the Scissoring, right? We want revenge for all of these years of being trapped in here. We don't have anything from the movie, and if Dale Squires and his 'magician relative' hear about this, then they'll consider letting us go."

"Dale Squires was the writer?" André asked incredulously.

"No chiz, André." Jade replied. "Why else do you think I was so excited to meet him? I mean, that other short film he directed was cool, but it wasn't _that _impressive. You know, his attitude makes more sense now…" The others nodded in agreement.

"So, do any of you have a reason why we should let you go?" Another doll from the Council asked, who had blonde hair and small, beady eyes.

"I'll tell you why you should let us go, Jillian." Jade spoke confidently, ignoring the other doll and unzipping her backpack. "I have the real scissors from the Scissoring." She shouted, then grabbed Cat and pulled her in front of Jillian. "But more importantly, I have your daughter."

**I write long A/N's, don't I? Anyway, I have 1D's Same Mistakes stuck in my head.. Even if you don't like the band, you should really listen to that song! I'll update, HOPEFULLY on Friday, but by the lastest, Saturday. I actually have a considerable amount of free time now during the winter, so hopefully I'll finish posting the story by next Monday, which will have this finished in 2 weeks! **

**Please review and tell me what you think! Did you like the Jillian thing? :) Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was trying to stay off of the computer. I go on it too much :( Like WAAY too much. And by the way, I changed my penname to StarryEyedDiva6. I wanted to keep the 'Divastar6' theme, but I use that penname for a lot of my websites and if someone googled it I don't want them to find me. And the penname doesn't describe me, 'cause I'm not a diva, and I'm not a star either :)**

**Thanks for the reviews from BhindGreenEyes(**thank you for reviewing! I love how you review every chapter, even if it isn't a lot :)!) **and bade **(You're the same anon from last chapter, right? Thanks for reviewing again and I'm glad you're still reading this! I updated this relatively quickly, I'd say )**. **

**I don't own anything! :) **

As if on cue, all the dolls and Tori gasped.

"Huh?" Questioningly Tori looked around the room to see if any of the others were surprised. "How are they related? We already know Cat's mom, and _that's _not her."

"You're not the only one who was flabbergasted," Robbie said sympathetically, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Really, flabbergasted?" Tori squirmed out of his grasp, moving closer to André. "Who says that?"

"I do!" Robbie argued. "And at least I knew that Cat's mom wasn't really Cat's mom!"

"Shut up!" Jade yelled. The room immediately quieted, and Jillian looked impressed. "You're _not_ helping! Anyway, Jillian, meet Cat Valentine."

"Sweetie, is that really you?" Jillian said slowly, getting out of her seat and walking over to Cat. "You've grown up so much, sweetie. How's your brother? I felt so bad that I couldn't try to help with his… you know."

"He's getting better!" Cat said brightly, smiling like a fool. It was weird for her mom to be shorter than her and look like a doll, but lots of kids were taller than their parents, right? "He's on medication, and really likes pickles. And mom-" She cut off, looking a bit frightened to mention her other mom.

"Yeah, what skank did Robert marry?" Jillian said tensely, her body going rigid. "When I get out of here, I'll make that woman pay." She growled, looking at Cat expectantly. Cat shrank under her gaze, and Tori glared at Jillian. She thought Cat's fake mom was cool!

"Well, her name's Lily, and she's actually really nice-" Cat was cut off by Jade.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this family reunion, my friends and I have to go. You can keep the scissors!" Jade called, dragging Cat away and motioning for the rest of the group to follow them. André started to drag a surprised Tori away, and Beck and Robbie followed.

"Not so fast," Tawny doll growled. "The Council hasn't voted yet." She snarled, smiling triumphantly as the group stopped abruptly. "All who are in favor of these humans leaving and abandoning us here, raise your hand." The gang spun around, scared of the vote count.

"When you put it like that, it sounds so mean and cruel!" Cat protested.

"Shut up and let the Council vote." The Tawny look-alike snapped.

Cat was fed up with this woman's behavior. "Don't tell me what to do!" Cat screamed, launching herself at the unsuspecting doll. André and Beck leapt forwards, dragging her back. This wasn't the time for it. Tori ran to Cat and rubbed her back, trying to comfort the angry and upset girl.

"This is why we should keep them here. They're dangerous and volatile. We need to have them locked up, for their own good." 'Tawny' stated. "Now, who votes for them to leave us?"

Jillian and 2 others, who had been quiet during the whole ordeal, raised their hands. The other 7 didn't move a muscle.

"You're outnumbered. You shall stay here forever," Tawny doll said happily, and started instructing the other dolls to block the doors.

"I will not let you do that to my daughter." Jillian said fiercely. "I know you were Annemarie's little sister, Brittany, but you shouldn't try to get your revenge on these innocent people." Brittany flinched, as if even the reminder of her relative hurt.

"Well, they're not leaving without helping us somehow. " Brittany protested, looking frantically around and most of the others nodded in agreement.

Jillian considered this before agreeing. "Let's make a deal. The humans break into the basement and get us out of these bodies, or do something, and we'll let them go. We can't open the door, you see," She said, talking to the gang now. "and we think that in there is the secret to get us out of these bodies."

"AND we get the scissors." Brittany declared stubbornly. Jade laughed, keeping a firm grip on the scissors.

"Yeah, ri-"

"We'll do it." Tori said quickly, putting a hand over Jade's mouth. "Eww! Did you really have to lick me?" Pulling her hand away, Tori wiped it furiously on her jeans.

"Just be glad I didn't bite you." Jade winked, before dragging Beck out of the room, the others following.

The dolls herded the gang through the door and down the stairs, stopping them in front of the basement door.

The doorknob was high up on the door, too tall for the dolls to reach, but easy enough for the gang to. Beck easily reached up and turned the doorknob, but the door didn't open. It was locked.

**Oh god, it's 7 pm where I live and I just remembered it's been a week since Victorious ended and that there's never going to be another episode :'( Oh well...**

**I hope you liked the chapter! Please review :) It would make my day! Also, I have a poll on my profile, 'Which story idea should I work on next?' Please vote! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am SO SO sorry it's been so long. Like REALLY sorry. It's been almost 4 days, and I feel horrible. I didn't update on Sunday 'cause I was trying to stay off of the computer, Monday I had gymnastics and felt lazy, Tuesday I was really really busy and I felt horrible (cramps), and Wednesday I was also really busy and felt bad too. I had to do a group project practically by myself, and I have a math test :(**

**I am really thankful for the reviews. Thanks to BhindGreenEyes, Happyloner, and bade. Thanks a lot!**

**This chapter is dedicated to bade for being an awesome constant reviewer. You're awesome! :)**

"Does anyone have a hammer?" Frustratedly jerking the door repeatedly, Beck tugged with all of his weight. Jade lay a comforting hand on his arm, stopping his odd movements. Growning calm, Beck stopped and asked the question again, louder this time.

"No, and we tried that." A doll with ginger hair replied, frowning and raising a hand towards the door. "See the dents on the sides of the knob?"

Looking carefully at the door again, the gang did see the little dents on the sides.

Jade groaned and pulled a bobby pin out of her hair, moving her hand from its resting place. "Move over." She ordered, and swiftly picked the lock, opening the door with ease.

"Or we could do that." Beck said, hugging Jade proudly. She shoved him away, but he didn't miss the small smile on her face.

The gang crept downstairs, not sure what they would find. It was dark down there, even when they pulled their phones out and used the flashlight.

"God, this is creepier than it was in the movie." Jade commented, staring at the cobwebs over the walls. Cat tugged on Robbie's arm, holding it tightly. Andre led the pack, Jade distracted and Beck with her.

When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Cat squealed, scaring everyone but Beck.

"Cat!" Tori yelled once she saw that there was no real danger.

"A mouse just ran over my foot! You know, once my brother scared me using a-" Cat stopped talking, catching Tori's look. Knowing that their prime objective was to find whatever they were looking for and turn the dolls back to humans, she pulled Robbie to the middle of the room and looked around worriedly. Tori stayed back, Jade and Beck finally catching up to them.

There was a pile of dusty papers on one table, and Jade picked them up.

"It looks like Dale and his relative were planning this for a while. There's a list of instructions and formulas calculating exactly how to make people shorter and turn their bodies into china. Robbie, you're a nerd, you wanna look at this and see if it makes sense to you?"

"Hey! I am not a nerd!" Robbie protested loudly.

"Robbie, you kind of are. Everyone calls you for help with stuff, and besides Tori, you're the one who got the highest score on that lighting test thingy." Cat told him softly, and rather solemnly.

"Just give them to me!" Robbie exclaimed, pulling away from Cat. Clearing his throat loudly, he stared at the pages for a while, his eyes growing wide.

"Hurry up, would you?" Andre asked. "I'm getting a little antsy. And who knows what my grandma has done by now!"

He checked his watch again, and saw that now it had been almost 4 hours since they had gone to the house in the first place.

Robbie nodded, and looked more carefully. Finally he found it. "Guys, I know what to do!" He shouted, his voice squeaking. The gang, who had wandered around the room, quickly went back to Robbie and looked at him expectantly for a minute.

"Are you going to tell us or what?" Beck asked, when it became clear that Robbie wasn't going to start talking.

"Oh yeah." Robbie said sheepishly. "It says that we have to give them a solution with sugar and orange juice. And we need them to eat…. Red velvet cupcakes?"

"Ooh, I have those!" Cat said happily. "She reached into her tiny clutch and pulled out 5 cupcakes, cutely packaged in a box.

"Woah." Tori muttered to Andre. "She's like Mary Poppins." Nodding, Andre moved closer to Cat, trying to see what else was in the purse. Cat shuffled away, giggling at something in there.

"I gotta know what's in there." Andre whispered back to Tori, staring at Cat questioningly.

Tori laughed. "Great, let's go upstairs and tell them the news!" The others murmured in agreement, going up the stairs hurriedly, eager to leave the dark basement.

"Wait!" Robbie shouted, gathering the attention of the gang as they stopped in their tracks.

"The thing is," Robbie said, hesitating. "Whoever wants to change has to eat one full sized cupcake. Only 5 dolls can change."

**The next chapter is going to be the last, sadly. :( I don't want to let this story go, so I'm thinking of making a sequel, maybe about what other secrets were in the basement or something... And please vote on the poll on my profile for what story I should write next!**

**Please review! This is your 2nd to last chance to!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! It's only been a one day gap this time, right? Personally, I think that's pretty good :)

This is 2,100+ words, including the recap, and I'm proud to say this is the longest, and maybe the best, chapter of this story!

**Recap: Only 5 dolls can change for now since Cat only has 5 cupcakes.**

After the surprising news, the gang eventually journeyed back upstairs, mainly because they were getting creeped out by the basement and their phones were running out of battery. Loathing the idea of having to face the dolls with this secret, they made their way upstairs slowly, time creeping by like a caterpillar. The dolls were waiting expectantly at the top, a mass of short plastic figures. Jillian quieted the excited murmurs as André began to talk.

"You have to drink this mixture of sugar and orange juice, and eat a red velvet cupcake." André explained slowly, over and over again as more dolls crowded in to hear the solution. Apparently most of them were hard of hearing, who didn't have small holes in their ears they could hear through.

"Make the solution," Brittany demanded as soon as she heard, getting up onto a little stand she had brought with her. Her clear voice echoed throughout the foyer. "I want to be the first to try it. If it doesn't work, you're staying here. This is your only chance."

Gulping, Robbie ran through what he had read on the page in his head for the thousandth time. This was all on him. If he was wrong, it would be his fault they would be stuck there… forever.

Jade tried to make her way over to the kitchen, stopping in her tracks as some dolls began to yell at her.

"Stop!" One shouted.

"You're not running away until the mixture is finished!" Another ordered.

There were many voices of agreement and Jade looked worried. 'What do I do?', she mouthed to the shocked gang, staring at the dolls around her as they moved closer. Tempted to climb on top of that stand Brittany had used and whack them away with a broom, she stifled the urge and scooted back towards the basement door. Even though she wasn't one to back down from a challenge, some of these dolls were terrifying, and she'd rather not get on their bad side!

"Then we have to go get the ingredients from the kitchen," Beck explained in a soothing tone, which calmed the frantic dolls down a bit. "You can follow us so we don't escape." Many nodded, surrounding the gang as they shuffled towards the kitchen, slower than a snail. Nobody wanted to anger the dolls, especially since they were so close to freedom. Finally, they reached the shut in kitchen, and were released, with a stern warning not to try to leave through the window. They breathed a sigh of relief, although many dolls were still supervising them. Tori was still unsettled, glancing around her nervously as if worried someone would catch her doing something wrong.

"Calm down, muchacha. We'll be fine." A tense Andre whispered to her, drawing suspicious looks from a few dolls. She sighed.

"We should really get started." She said very loudly, startling the people who were wandering around the kitchen, looking at random things. Why didn't they realize the urgency of the situation? If there wasn't orange juice and sugar there, they were screwed.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it Vega." Jade shouted back, starting to rummage around the room, looking for any food. The others followed her example, looking through cabinets, dishwashers, gas ovens, and even a little cardboard box Robbie saw in one of the drawers. Opening a cabinet high up on the wall, Beck saw an old note placed in it. Cat squealed in excitement, having been watching him, and tugged the note from him, ripping it slightly.

"Cat!" Beck said, a bit exasperated.

"Sorry." Cat replied sheepishly, focused on the letter. "But look at what this is! " She read the note aloud, squirming in excitement as the others came closer, trying to read the note. "Brittany, I'm sorry. I'm putting something you'll need in our special hiding place in the kitchen to try to repent for abandoning you. But I just can't be cooped up here! It would destroy me! They gave me a choice, and I picked the better option for me. This has nothing to do with you. –Annemarie."

Brittany came up to them at that moment, having been watching the whole thing. "I remember finding and reading that note years ago. I didn't understand it then, and I was still very confused and bitter. It had been in one of the lower cabinets, but with the help of most of the dolls, I managed to shove it onto that high cabinet and forget about it. I never did check the hiding place. As you might have noticed, I still am, but, now, I kind of understand. Why would she become a doll just to stay with me? Annemarie was always a bit flighty, you know. She never could stay in the same place for a long time.." Brittany trailed off, lost in memories. The others didn't seem to particularly care about Brittany's story, especially since she had been so mean to them.

A small frown was on her face, and Cat was immediately sympathetic. She knew what being abandoned felt like, and her parents were always forcing her to move because of her brother. Sometimes it just didn't feel fair. She sat by the poor doll, listening sympathetically and comforting Brittany, and Robbie was watching her fondly. Beck, looking at the scene, remembered the rumor that Robbie had a thing for Cat. He'd have to ask Robbie about that later.

Tori also knew the feeling, her parents were always somewhere or the other, and her sister never wanted to spend time with her. But Tori shook the feeling off. She wasn't about to feel bad for the cruel doll that had wanted to imprison them in this hell.

"What did she mean by 'our special hiding place?" Robbie was feeling the walls for a trap door, banging on it occasionally. Cat pulled him back, whispering that he looked like an idiot, giggling profusely.

Brittany started speaking hesitantly. "Once, when they were filming, Annemarie and I were fooling around. I fell into the wall, and it collapsed behind me. We managed to fix it, but we never drilled it into place." She started to look around, banging on a door a certain amount of times and watched it pop open.

"That is some cool chiz." Stated Andre, looking into the dark hiding place. Cold air immediately came out, and Beck glimpsed a large pack of ice at the back of it.

Reaching into it, Jade pulled out a dusty can of frozen orange juice and a jumbo pack of sugar.

"Yay!" Cat shouted, running around to find a bowl to mix it in. Quickly, she found one, and Jade got to mixing the solution.

Tori got out some glasses she remembered seeing in one of the drawers and handed it to Andre. Jade and Andre were busy pouring the mixture into the cups. Beck just watched them, eager to go home.

Finally, 20 cups of the mixture was done, and they started handing them out to the dolls, warning them not to drink it yet. Walking cautiously towards the door, Cat opened her bag and gave Brittany and Jillian a cupcake, but quickly put the box back in her bag after grabbing her phone.

Brittany and Jillian quickly drank the mixture, making weird faces but gulping it down, then ate the cupcake. For a tense minute, nothing happened. But then they started to grow taller, although in Jillian's case, not that much taller. After a few minutes they were back to normal, their clothes growing to full size with them, and the other dolls began to get even more excited. Tori felt guilty, about to abandon all of these poor people who were trapped in doll bodies.

After quietly talking to the other council members, Jillian announced that the gang was free to go, which had them all sighing in relief.

"I only have 3 more cupcakes, Beck." Cat whispered, scared. She knew the dolls would attack them and that it would be chaos if they knew.

"Do you particularly like that bag, Cat? Does it have any sentimental value?" Beck asked her. Cat shook her head no.

"I got it at this cool yard sale though!" She exclaimed, remembering the fun day with her parents.

"Okay, then just put the bag down, ok Kit-Cat?" Cat smiled at the nickname, and put the bag down gently.

Beck whispered something to Jade, who said loudly, "The rest of the cupcakes are in the bag. Adios, freaks!"

The gang ran full speed out of the front door, Jillian and Brittany at their heels. They had informed them of the cupcake thing, and neither of them hesitated in leaving the others there. They knew that most likely, no other doll would manage to eat a full cupcake, and they'd be stuck being dolls and at war with each other. The front door's doorknob was just like the basement's, and the dolls couldn't get out.

Tori managed to find a signal the second they left the property, and called her dad, who got there in less than 5 minutes, speeding through traffic in his haste to see his daughter.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Cat asked innocently after he had arrived and they were safe.

"When you're a police officer and you drive in a police car, you have certain privileges." Tori's dad said, winking at Cat before scooping Tori up in a big hug.

"I missed you so much sweetie," He said, talking to Tori. Soon they all piled into the police car and went to the Vega household. Their worried relatives were waiting there for them, because Tori's mom had called them as soon as Tori had contacted them.

Cat's Nona was there, Robbie's Mamaw had stopped by, Jade's family, besides her mother, was there, and Andre's grandmother was there, having been escorted by Beck's dad.

"Andre? Andre? All of these people have been looking at me Andre! And the TV channel has been changing, Andre!" Charlotte exclaimed, squeezing Andre's hand tightly.

"Grandma, it's okay. The remote changes the channel, and people will look at you occasionally if you're with them." Andre soothed, patting her head. "You want your special oatmeal?"

Charlotte Harris just nodded, following him to the kitchen.

"Nona!" Cat exclaimed, hugging the old lady tightly. "You'll never believe what just happened! It was even scarier than when Brother started wearing fake blood and knife hat!" **(She just calls her brother Brother in this story) **

"I know, sweetie." Nona hugged her, bringing out .

"Yay!" Cat squealed, tackling her giraffe happily. "Oh, and I met my birth mother again!" She mentioned off handedly, still distracted with the giraffe.

Jillian cautiously went over to Cat's grandma and started talking.

"Do you still like _that _girl?" Robbie's Mamaw asked.

"Shh!" Robbie shushed her, dragging her away from Cat. "Yes, but don't tell anyone."

"You know, Brenda will be stopping by again-"

Robbie just ignored her until she changed the subject.

"Hey dad." Beck said, giving him a man hug. "So what happened with that football game?"

Jade cautiously approached her family, hugging each of them very quickly.

"That house was the craziest." She said.

"Honey, are you okay?" Her stepmother asked.

"I'm fine. So, little guy, how's school?" Jade asked her brother, listening as he rambled on.

Brittany was still in the corner, and was very relieved when Tori's mom started talking to her. "Do you want a phone so you can call Annemarie?" She asked.

"Yes. I'd like that a lot."

"Tori!" Trina said, running down the stairs. "Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you? Did you manage to get me a pair of those boots I went to mall jail for?"

"Missed you too. And no! You don't deserve those boots!"

After hugs and scoldings were done, they all gathered around to hear the gang's story. By the time the gang finished talking, taking turns, another hour had passed and there was only one more question.

"Okay, but why didn't you try to open the front door first?" Tori's mom asked.

The gang stared at her, open-mouthed. They had no response.

"That would've been a good idea." Cat commented a few minutes later, and the others just nodded in agreement, still shocked that they hadn't thought of that. How easy would it have been to have just opened the front door and exited? That was their original plan, after all.

"Oh well, what's done is done." Jillian said, hugging Cat affectionately. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

**So? Did you like it? ****I'm so sad this is the last chapter :'( This took forever to edit. It started with 868 words and I almost tripled the word count :)**

**Word Count: 13, 557**

**Reviews: 38**

**Alerts: 9**

**Favorites: 8**

**Thank you for reviewing, BhindGreenEyes (Thanks for being such a consistent and faithful reviewer! You're really great! :)), Love2Write21 (Thanks for reviewing! Thank you so much for your kind words! I'm really sad to see this end too :( Seriously your review means so much to me! 3), Sylkia Whacamolia (Well, I know a lot of people who dislike 1D, and I hope you don't hold anything against me for liking some of the songs. I'm not one of those mega fans. And I agree! Bade is similar to them!), and bade (I really love how you're consistently reviewing this! thanks!).**

**Okay, I have 3 ideas for a sequel : **

**1. One of the dolls turns back and tries to get his/her revenge on the gang.**

** 2. Someone in the gang knows something that they read in the basement. An ancient secret... why does he/she suddenly feel like she's/he's being followed?**

**3. Someone in the gang is kidnapped by one of the dolls. The gang gets a ransom note, but find out that some of the dolls are part of a mysterious secret society... what are they going to do to _? Why?**

**Please tell me which one you want to read! Please review, I just got bullied for the first time today and I really need a pick me up! 3**

**Thank you for reading my first completed multichapter story!**


	11. Chapter 11: Sequel Info!

**Just wanted to let you awesome people know the sequel's up! It's called House of Revenge and I'm really excited for it! :D**

**And thanks to bade, CoolBade101, and BhindGreenEyes for reviewing! You guys are amazing!**


End file.
